Winter Park
Winter Park is a Hidden Object Location in the '' Seeker's Notes: Hidden Mystery'' game. A lovely outdoor skating park that the residents of Darkwood escape to for a good time, but since the Curse no one dares leaves the house to have fun anymore! Winter Park was first introduced to the game as part of the 2016 Christmas Update The Snowy Fairy Tale but access to it remained locked until the Ice Dancing Update went live on January 4, 2017. It comprised the first part of the update's Timed Challenges. Winter Park is the 29th location to be added to the Darkwood Town Map. It unlocks for new players at Game Level 81. Diary Entry: Unlocking and Open Quest Winter Park unlocks at Game Level 81. During the Ice Dancing special event challenge, Players level 11 or higher were able to unlock this event location. A quest will be given by Mayor Smallcat to find the Winter Park Key to open its gates. The Key is obtained by exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations and successfully completing it. Once found, Helen will give Players a set of 10 Ice Cube Access Passes to start. During the challenge, once unlocked, Winter Park requires Special Items to play. In addition to Energy Points, a certain number of Ice Cubes are required for each play of Winter Park. The number of Ice Cubes needed depends on the Rank of the Location. Ice Cubes can be found by successfully exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations. Regular Locations such as Mayor's Office; Ballroom; Marketplace; Docks; Hunter's House; and Observatory award 3 to 5 Ice Cubes upon successful completion. Premium Locations such as Clothing Store; Garden; Ship; and Old Square award 5 to 8 Ice Cubes upon successful completion. Premium Locations are those that require special access items to enter. Once the event ended with the 2017 February Update, Winter Park no longer requires Special Items/ Access Passes to play and the Ice Cube was removed from the game. Winter Park is now a Regular Location, requiring only energy to play. Playing this location during special event timed challenges will yield 3 to 5 special event access pass keys per win. Items The following is a list of Hidden Objects that can be found in Winter Park. Depending on the Rank and Game Mode you may not have to find all the items in one play of the Location. * Ball * Basket * Bear * Bell * Book * Bowl * Bouquet * Bullfinch * Cat * Chest * Crescent * Deer * Glove * Heart * Horse * Magpie * Maraca * Mitten * Mug * Newspaper * Owl * Painting * Pear * Penguin * Perfume * Polar Bear * Postcard * Rabbit * Rose * Scales * Skis * Squirrel * Snow Globe * Sparrow * Star * Stocking * Tin Soldier * Train * Trumpet * Vase NOTE: Each hidden object item usually has 2 different versions that alternate randomly. Morph mode has its own items that need to be found, separate from those listed above. Collection Item Sets Listed below are the Collection Item sets specific to the Winter Park location. note a random special fixer is also awarded whenever a collection is combined. Hints ~~Please list any helpful hints here~~ Related *SN Home *List of Hidden Object Locations *Hidden Object Modes *Location Ranks *Quests *Collections *Achievements Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Hidden Object Modes Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough